marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Garner (Earth-1010)
Melinda May survived her ordeal and reconnected with Garner, spending more time together and even arranging holidays and drinking together. Garner was also called by Phil Coulson to assist him in evaluating his team and assessing if Skye was ready to lead a new team of powered people to assist S.H.I.E.L.D.. Garner gave Coulson his folder on his recommendations for Coulson's new program before joining May on their holiday. Vacation with May Garner took Melinda May to Maui in hopes of rekindling their relationship. During their last evening together on the holiday, Garner took a photograph of May as she overlooked the sunset before joining her for a drink. May spoke to Garner about the possibility of leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., as she did not want her career to ruin their relationship. Garner happily raised his glass in toast of new beginnings while May told him she'd never felt happier. Terrigenesis Returning to America, Phil Coulson sent Garner the books Jiaying had kept on the history of the Inhumans for him to study, including a list of all the Inhumans locations that she had known about. As Garner sat in his office preparing to study the books, he spoke to Coulson who questioned when Melinda May would be returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., but Garner insisted he should wait for her to contact him. As Garner sat down to study the first book, he was horrified to find it had been booby trapped with Terrigen Mist, designed to kill any human who attempted to read the books. Instead of being killed however, Garner's body went through Terrigenesis, where his body became cocooned and every cell in his body was changed. As his body became freed, Garner felt as through he had completely changed and had an incredible desire to track down and be near any other Inhumans, although he did not understand why. Lash's Killing Spree Hunting Down Inhumans In the aftermath of the worldwide Terrigen Mist outbreak conceived in the wake of the War against the Inhumans, in his Lash persona, Garner began hunting down and executing other Inhumans based on who he considered worthy of Terrigenesis and who he did not. Using intel gathered from Dwight Frye, a fellow Inhuman who reacted whenever others were nearby, Lash was able to track down the Inhumans he killed. Attack on Lincoln Campbell Lash's brutal murder spree soon attracted the attention of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the newly formed Advanced Threat Containment Unit; both of whom believed each other to have been responsible for Lash's killings. During his hunt, Lash tracked down fellow Inhuman Lincoln Campbell at a hospital where he was working in an attempt to build a normal and peaceful life for himself; once he arrived at the hospital, Lash tortured and killed a security guard to learn Campbell's location, using his powers to lift him in the air and blast a hole in his chest. Lash discovered Campbell alongside another Inhuman, Daisy Johnson, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alphonso Mackenzie. Upon finding them, Lash immediately attacked but Campbell and Johnson defended themselves. While Campbell attempted to hold Lash back, Johnson fired a powerful shockwave which pushed him back and Mackenzie shot him multiple times. The combined might of the Inhumans' powers and Mackenzie's gun proved too much and Lash escaped by ripping a hole through a wall. While the group searched the hospital's corridors for him, Lash was able to sneak behind them by silently disintegrating a wall and knocked Mackenzie back with a hard strike to the chest. Campbell and Johnson combined their attacks to slow him down, blasting him with both a shockwave and blots of electricity. Lash was able to absorb the attacks and began to walk towards them, but before he could kill the pair, Johnson destroyed the floor below him, causing him to fall before he was forced to retreat upon the arrival of the ATCU looking to investigate the battle. Assessing the Secret Warriors Phil Coulson called Garner to assess for the Caterpillars program Joey Gutierrez, an Inhuman who had gone through Terrigenesis and gained the ability to melt metal when he was nervous. A Quinjet was sent to transport Garner to the Playground for the evaluation; though Garner was impressed to have a private jet carry him, he found the seats uncomfortable which he complained about to Johnson and Mackenzie. When Garner arrived, he was greeted warmly by Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie; Johnson offered him food and drink, but Garner told her that her bribes would not make his work any faster. Johnson told him that she did not want to be analyzed and that she only wanted Gutierrez assessed. Garner went to do his interview as Johnson asked him about Melinda May; he retorted that she should ask May herself. Later, Johnson had an attitude, guessing that Gutierrez had failed. Garner told her that he lacked control and was not ready for field work in S.H.I.E.L.D. Johnson told him that there were new impending threats, like the Advanced Threat Containment Unit and Lash; Garner replied that there will always be threats, but the safety of everyone was his concern. Hearing Johnson's reasoning, Garner assessed that Johnson was trying to build a halfway house for Inhumans; Johnson dismissed the idea, citing that Jiaying had already done that with Afterlife and it failed. She wanted Inhumans to feel that they belonged, unlike the way she felt when she transformed. Garner gave an assessment of Phil Coulson, citing that Coulson was being reckless risking all for one person and allowing Lance Hunter to seek revenge on Grant Ward. Garner wanted Johnson to be more careful as he saw her as a leader; Johnson laughed because Garner had analyzed her anyway. Johnson and Mackenzie were then called away to England. Garner called May and let her know that Jemma Simmons was saved before returning to Culver University. New Student With the new fall semester, Garner taught Psychology 101 at Culver University. As he was finishing a class, a new student approached him, asking permission to join. Garner told him that he would have to get caught up with his previous lessons; Garner then signed the permission slip. Noting that students join psych 101 to gain insight on their family issues, Garner asked the student why he was joining; Werner von Strucker said that he had family issues. Killing the Hensons Faye's latest intel led Lash to two Inhumans named Shane and Lori Henson, who had been members of the Afterlife community and were living happily with their powers for several years. Lash found the pair at their apartment where they were talking to another Afterlife Inhuman named Alisha, who had come to warn them. Lash broke down the door and immediately overpowered and killed the pair with a massive blast of energy. When Alisha attempted to attack Lash in revenge for the murder of her friends, he quickly overpowered her and used his incredible strength to pin her down before killing her with a blast of energy, ripping her chest open. However, it had only been a duplicate, as the real Alisha was at a safer distance directing the clone's activities. Moments later, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Advanced Threat Containment Unit were called to the scene by one of the Hensons' neighbors and Lash was forced to flee once again. Simmons' Mentality Garner was called to do a psychological assessment on Jemma Simmons; Phil Coulson wanted to know about her mental health even though she passed the physical tests given to her. On his way to see Simmons, Garner dealt with the emotional breakdown and shock Alisha had after feeling the death of one of her clones from Lash. Garner tried to get information from Simmons, but she was very evasive. When he attempted to relate to her by saying that survivor stories fascinated him because they do not give up hope, Simmons revealed to Garner that she did give up at one point. Simmons then self-diagnosed, telling Garner that he was searching for symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; she reluctantly revealed that she did not feel safe though among friends. Reunion with May Garner discussed his session with Jemma Simmons to Phil Coulson; he also berated Coulson for sending Alisha into the field without discussing with him. As they talked, Melinda May entered the Playground. Garner waited to talk to May after she had a meeting with Coulson; May did not want to talk to him. While chasing her to get a conversation, Garner explained that it was his fault that things did not go well in Hawaii. Garner asked her to meet him later so they could talk, but May refused and left. Losing Dwight Frye When S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU found and arrested Dwight Frye, Lash tracked the van carrying them, intending to stop Frye from giving them information about him. When they came into sight, Lash jumped on the roof of the van and ripped it open before fighting the agents inside, easily overpowering all of them including Alphonso Mackenzie. To try to stop him, Daisy Johnson fired a shockwave towards Lash which caused the van to crash and roll onto its side. With the agents inside defeated, Lash dragged Frye out onto the street where he begged for his life; Frye attempted to convince Lash that he had only told the agents the truth, that Lash was being merciful in his killings of the Inhumans. Lash assured Frye that his actions were not out of mercy, but necessity, before executing him. As Lash walked away from the scene, he spotted Daisy Johnson lying inside the van but chose not to kill her. Surrounded Garner went to Aaron's Market where he saw a man using his cell phone to record his actions. When he approached the man to ask him what he was doing, Alexander Braun, carrying a cigarette lighter, entered the store and told Garner that he was hard to track. Garner saw a third man enter, carrying gasoline containers, and lock the door as the convenience store cashier ran. A secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bodyguard assigned by Phil Coulson then intervened, killing one HYDRA operative, before he was killed himself. As Werner von Strucker attempted to hide from the gunfire, Garner transformed into Lash, roaring in pain as his body changed size and shape, much to the horror of his would be assassins. Lash proceeded to knock von Strucker aside before easily killing the other HYDRA operatives in seconds by blasting holes in their chests, while von Strucker managed to escape from the store. Looking over the wreakage of the store and the dead bodies that littered it, Garner transformed back into his normal form. Knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be aware of he was the target and wishing to keep his Inhuman identity a secret, Garner picked up and threw the lit lighter into contact with the spilt gasoline, which blew up the store, knocking him back and making him appear as a victim of the attack, covering how the agents died. Hiding in Plain Sight Garner was soon found by Phil Coulson and his team who brought him back to the Playground for treatment. As Coulson and Melinda May gathered around him they asked what had happened, Garner relaid the story of how he had been surrounded by Werner von Strucker and his HYDRA agents, but he claimed that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had saved his life, not telling them about his own transformation. Garner told them he was not sorry that von Strucker was gone as Grant Ward would have made him finish the assassination. Getting bored of remaining Garner took some time to walk through the Playground until he was approached by Daisy Johnson. As they talked Johnson asked him about Lash, unaware of Garner's true identity, Johnson questioned why he would leave her alive after he had killed other Inhumans like Dwight Frye, but Garner told her that all Inhumans were different. She told him that she had witnessed Lash transform into a normal human being, Garner asked if she had seen who he transformed into but she assured him she had not. As Garner tried to learn the location of Lincoln Campbell, Johnson was called away by Alphonso Mackenzie. Still supposedly recovering, Garner sat down with Jemma Simmons who used the same physiology terms on him to prove a point, telling him that going through something as extreme as a near death experience would have aftereffects. Garner confessed that he found it strange to be the patient in the case, learning how it was an experience like being talked down to which only made him feel weaker. As they were speaking Simmons got a call from Daisy Johnson asking her to run a test of Luther Banks' blood so they could learn if he was Lash. Garner later found Daisy Johnson hiding around a corner on the phone to Lincoln Campbell, who was still on the run. Pretending to be concerned, Garner asked if Campbell had call with any information about Lash but Johnson told him that he had not, Garner then warmly told her that they would figure it out soon enough. Still seeking to find and kill Campbell, Garner asked if he had told her where he was, claiming they should bring him back to the Playground for his own protection, but she claimed to be unaware. Testing Joey Gutierrez Garner joined Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson as they walked through the Playground while discussing the ATCU, who were keeping Inhumans locked away for their own protection. Johnson was against their methods while Coulson defended their intentions but not their methods, all while Garner listened closely. Garner argued that Inhumans can easily hurt themselves or those around them and could need a cure provided by the ATCU. They discussed how Lash was an example of an Inhuman who needed to be stopped and Coulson revealed he'd be meeting President Barack Obama to discuss the status of Inhumans with Rosalind Price. Garner suggested that they should present a successful Inhuman case to show the positives of working alongside the Inhumans, Johnson agreed and suggested that they present Joey Gutierrez as an example and Garner volunteered to check in on his progress during training. As he was leaving Garner spoke to Jemma Simmons about her recovery, telling her she did the right thing telling Leo Fitz the truth. Once he arrived at the Cocoon, Garner watched as Joey Gutierrez demonstrated how he could use his abilities to transform metal objects into whatever shape and size he wished, not just melting and destroying them. As Guiterrez talked about how much control he had now, Garner became distracted by thoughts of transforming into Lash and killing Guiterrez. Feeling excited about his progress, Gutierrez noted that Daisy Johnson believed he could join S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a real asset to her team but his fate was in Garner's hands, which Garner agreed with, as he debated with himself if Gutierrez should live or die. Garner and Gutierrez sat down and discussed his powers and the level of control he had gained since their last meeting, with Gutierrez noting that his abilities allowed him to complete construction tasks that would normally take months, and Garner noted that he also had the power to tear down entire buildings. This comment made Garner think stronger about killing Gutierrez while he discussed how Daisy Johnson intended to put together a team of enhanced soldiers which he believed he could easily be a part of, becoming a powerful warrior, although Garner compared him to a weapon, which he said was that worried him. Exposed While Garner continued speaking with Joey Gutierrez, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. stormed into the room attempting to stop Melinda May, who demanded that they take Gutierrez back to his room and leave her alone with Garner. Once they were alone May revealed that she knew Garner had been near all the Inhumans who had been killed by Lash and he had avoided having his blood taken. She then revealed that Werner von Strucker had survived the explosion and had told her how he had witnessed Garner transforming into Lash. Although Garner tried to claim von Strucker was lying May refused to believe him. As May continued to push Garner into confessing the truth, Garner tried with all his might to withhold Lash from inside him, desperate not to harm his ex-wife. Garner begged her to stop pushing the subject but May continued to beg him to tell her what had happened. Falling into a rage Garner drew an I.C.E.R. and shot May, knocking her out. Garner then took her back to an abandoned administration building at Culver University, handcuffing her and waiting for her to awake. Once May awoke Garner ran to her side, explaining he couldn't be near S.H.I.E.L.D. now, he went on to try and explain how he had desired to tell her to truth for so long. When May tried to rip off the handcuffs Garner demanded that she stop as he did not know if he could control his rage. Garner confessed to her how Jiaying's trap had caused him to go through Terrigenesis and how he felt an uncontrollable desire to hunt down and kill Inhumans. He told her he had not told her because he was a coward, but he loved her regardless. Once she calmed down, Melinda May asked if Garner was planning on killing Joey Gutierrez, but he insisted he would not and had no intention of harming Daisy Johnson either, although he defended attacking Lincoln Campbell as he claimed Campbell had a dark side. Garner defended his actions by comparing his killings to how May had killed Katya Belyakov in Bahrain because of the danger she possessed. Garner and May discussed the early days of their relationship and he promised he was still the man she had fallen in love with. Battle with S.H.I.E.L.D. As Garner and May shared a kiss, they were interrupted by the arrival of Phil Coulson. Once he had ensured that May was alright, Coulson told Garner that he wanted to bring him in safely but had brought reinforcements regardless. Garner told Coulson that since the Inhuman Outbreak all he wanted to do was sort the good from the bad Inhumans, claiming he had only killed those who deserved death and had a moral responsibility in doing what he was doing. The lights in the room suddenly went out as Lincoln Campbell stormed in and confronted Garner, claiming he had torn his friends apart and had no right to be judge, jury and executioner, but Garner claimed to have every right. Coulson tried to calm him down, claiming that the ATCU were close to finding a cure, but Garner lost control and transformed into Lash, claiming that he was the cure. Campbell gathered all his power and fired a blast of electricity at Lash, causing him to flee. As Campbell chased him down, Lash turned and absorbed the energy currents, stepping towards Campbell and slamming him against the walls of the corridor before preparing to execute him. Before he could Alphonso Mackenzie appeared behind him and shot Lash in the back with an I.C.E.R. before running for his life. Lash caught up with Mackenzie, knocking him out, but before he could execute him, Phil Coulson used his Prosthetic Hand to hold him back, trying desperately to reason with him, but Lash could not listen to reason and turned his attack onto him. The ATCU agents fired upon Lash, allowing Coulson to escape. Lash charged through the agents, killing them with his incredible strength, knocking them back. As he reached the end of the corridor, leaving a trail of bodies behind him, Rosalind Price attempted to kill him by shooting him multiple times in the chest, but Lash was able to survive the shots and grabbed Price by the throat, holding her up before dropping her off the balcony in an attempt to kill her, however Daisy Johnson was able to use her powers to catch and save her. Lash then focussed his efforts on hunting down and finally killing Lincoln Campbell. Lash was able to corner Campbell in a small room where he proceeded to throw him across the space. Before he could kill him however, Melinda May appeared and stood in Lash's way, begging him to stop. May recommended that he kill her, noting that she had often thought of her death but never predicted he would be the one to kill her before she told him how she never knew why he had married her. May promised to not walk out on him again and the loving comments caused Lash to transform back into Andrew Garner. Once he was human again, May drew her gun and shot Garner multiple times in the chest, knocking him backwards into the Containment Module before locking the door. The shock of the gunshots caused Garner to transform into Lash once again as he tried to punch his way through the door, but the room was gassed and Lash was knocked unconscious. When Phil Coulson asked May how she had known she would not kill Garner with the gunshots, she informed him that she did not know but had taken the risk regardless. The Containment Module was able to control Lash's powers, leaving him unable to break free and eventually he was able to calm down and transform back into his human form once again. When Garner was finally able to fall asleep in the Containment Module, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Rosalind Price and Daisy Johnson discussed what they should do with him. It was agreed that he would be taken to the ATCU's facility where he would be put into a coma and observed until a cure could be found, which May knew was the only choice she had. Tortured By HYDRA Having been moved away from Endotex Labs labs in the Containment Module, Garner was left in a large empty room in the pitch black. Eventually he was visited by a man who introduced himself as Gideon Malick, who claimed to work for the President and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Malick asked if anyone had asked Garner's opinon on the matter, which they had not. They discussed how S.H.I.E.L.D. had known of the Inhuman Outbreak and not helped him and promised that he could help him if he gave up secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Garner was once again abandoned without explanation, causing him to bang on the glass. Grant Ward then appeared and promised to explain everything. Garner threatened to kill Ward by ripping a hole through his chest, but Ward remained confident. Ward explained that he would not be sedating Garner but instead would use a gas which would force Garner to transform into Lash. Ward then told Garner that he had found a new way to torture Melinda May using him, before filling the Containment Module with gas. Attack on the HYDRA Castle Having spent days trapped inside the Containment Module, Garner was delighted when Jemma Simmons appeared beside it and he begged her to set him free. Simmons explained that she was also a prisoner of HYDRA and revealed they were in England where Gideon Malick planned to open the portal through the Monolith. Simmons remained reluctant to allow Garner free, having witnessed his many killings, Garner admitted they had differing views on Inhumans but claimed they both hated HYDRA and he expressed his desire to help. Garner promised he would never hurt Simmons, but she noted that Lash might. They were interrupted when HYDRA guards arrived attempting to recapture Simmons. With no other choice, Simmons opened the Containment Module and Garner transformed into Lash, killing the HYDRA guards. Realising he was in a room filled with Malick's captured Inhumans, Garner remained Lash and slaughtered them all without hesitation or mercy before escaping the HYDRA Castle before the S.H.I.E.L.D. team could find and capture him, going on the run for months. Completed Transition Garner spent the next three months on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA while also trying to control the monster within. Eventually however Garner knew that Lash was taking over his entire body and soon his true self would likely be gone forever. Knowing this Garner travelled to the Playground and surrendered himself to S.H.I.E.L.D., once inside he was met by Melinda May and Phil Coulson and explained that he had come to say goodbye. Garner was hooked onto an I.V. which May explained was filled with a potential cure that Jemma Simmons had been working on through Absorbing Man's DNA, although it was likely that it would not work. Garner explained that he had been thinking through his ordeal and came to the conclusion that becoming an Inhuman had changed who he was, and Lash was inside him and he hoped that a bit of him was within Lash, although he felt that he would be gone forever after changing and wanted Lash in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands. Garner explained that he felt that Lash was fighting for a cause that they may not yet understand. May asked Garner if he would change anything in regards to having met her, as she felt that everything bad that had happened was down to them meeting, but Garner assured her that he would not change a thing still viewed his time with May as the centre of the best moments of his life. May told Garner about a mission that Daisy Johnson was preparing for when Garner felt himself changing once again. Knowing that these were his final moments in human form, Garner rushed into the Containment Module to ensure that May was safe as he felt himself being transformed into the monster inside him. As she watched from the other side of the Module, May pressed her hand against the glass and Garner did the same, sharing one final moment of intimacy together. Garner slowly fell to the ground as his body grew and changed grey before launching up in Lash form where he began furiously pounding at the Module in an attempt to escape. Orollan During the War Against Hive, Lash was freed from the Containment Module and he fled to the abandoned city of Orollan. He formed a Tribe of those he considered worthy, and declared a war against Attilan and the Inhuman Royal Family. Nuhumans Making his way to Illinois, he encountered an Inhuman named Dante, whom he attempted to persuade to join him. After recruiting another Inhuman named Jason in Minnesota, Lash teleported to Orollan, where he explained to Jason the origin of his new-found powers, and introduced him to other recruits. Personality Andrew Garner is a kind, gentle & caring individual as a normal human, having treated his ex-wife Melinda May with such pleasure. As a therapist, he seemed encouraging & one to give out suggestions for his patients. As a human, he means no harm to anyone and sees potential in new Inhumans such as Joey Gutierrez. After his Inhuman transformation however, Garner's "instincts" take over his subtle persona and became a ruthless Inhuman killer to the ones that he deemed deserved punishment, such as Dwight Frye. As Lash, he is feared but some, such as Lincoln Campbell are brave enough to go head-to-head with the grey-skinned beast. | Powers = Lash is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Lash's transformation changed him physically, turning him into a terrifying beast with a long mane growing from his scalp down to his upper back. * Superhuman Durability: As Lash, Garner is able to withstand various forms of attack, such as Daisy Johnson's vibration blasts, or Lincoln Campbell's energy currents, without suffering serious wounds. He can easily withstand multiple gunshots; bullets penetrate his skin, but they do not seem to slow him down. This may also apply to his human form, albeit to a lesser extent, judging by the fact he survived Melinda May shooting him multiple times long enough to transform into Lash. * Energy Conversion: Lash can convert energy from various sources and subsequently emit it from his palms. His powers are capable of disintegrating a living being. ** Energy Absorption: He can draw the necessary force needed to convert said energy into another energy form for him to use. ** Energy Manipulation: Lash has shown he can control whatever energy he happens to have on hand at the time for a variety of effects beyond just disintegration blasts. *** Energy Blasts: Lash is able to generate a form of superheated blue energy that is hot enough to incinerate durable materials like metal. This was displayed significantly during his battle with Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, and Alphonso Mackenzie, in which he utilized his energy to incinerate holes in the hospital walls to provide an escape route. The energy can also be channeled into concussive blasts with enough explosive power to blast a hole in a person's chest; this was his primary method of executing his victims. *** Energy Shield * Regenerative Healing Factor: Lash is able to recover from wounds in a matter of seconds to minutes, such as the ones from when he was shot multiple times in the chest by the ATCU in Culver University. * Teleportation: Lash seems to have an undefined ability to port from place to place either through the city of Orollan or by himself. Former Powers * Transformation: A unique trait amongst Inhumans with physical transformations, Garner was able to transition between his human form and his Lash persona at will or when in mortal danger. Though the transitioning from his human form to his Inhuman form was evidently painful, he did not have complete control over it. This ability was the result of an incomplete transition; once the transition was complete, Garner lost this ability, permanently remaining as Lash. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lash's sprite was made by User:Loupi | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Doctors Category:Inhumans Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010) Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Tribe (Earth-1010) Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Generation Category:Healing Factor Category:Teleportation Category:Alternate Form Category:Disintegration